


Seizing His Second Chance

by Lotornomiko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotornomiko/pseuds/Lotornomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say true love can happen twice. But what happens when your second chance at true love, is still in love with her first? Not content to be left behind, Hook's about to risk everything to seize a happy ending for himself. Spoilers and speculations for a season three that went horribly wrong for the captain.  Rating to go up. May get additional warnings when that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing His Second Chance

Standard Disclaimer time: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Nor do I own the characters of Captain Hook, Emma Swan and any other characters from Once Upon A Time and their fairy tale counterparts. I make no money off of this story. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.  
\-----Michelle 

 

I don't often believe in second chances. Not for the life I've led. As a man who has known few too little moments of true happiness, and far too many years of chasing revenge and misery, a second chance seems like a fleeting dream. Something far too intangible to grasp hold of, let alone have. But all that changed in Neverland. 

The irony isn't lost on me. I'm well aware of how Neverland is a world where nothing ever changes, where time itself stands still. I've used that to my advantage, living hundreds of years longer than a single man was ever meant to live. With revenge and a grieving heart, I couldn't quite imagine what was truly in the cards for me. Couldn't truly imagine that maybe there was a purpose to my being there, to my living on. But I know now the forces that were at work, true love itself working it's magic to give me, the man who didn't believe in second chances, just that. It's not just love that lingers within reach, it's a future, the life I never thought I'd have, that beckons to me now. A love and a life that has been waiting, that has become focused on her. 

Emma Swan. My second chance, my love, my life. I know now that Neverland had kept me for a reason, that Peter Pan himself manipulated events so that I would meet her one day. It doesn't matter that I was that demon's unwitting pawn, that he had orchestrated things so that I would be there to be the one to bring her to his world. I was his tool, but so was he mine, everything he did, every danger thrown our way, only helped push Emma closer to my arms. Is it any wonder I grabbed for her, the second she was within reach? 

Drawn to each other, fighting the attraction, it was in Neverland that we succumbed to desire. First with kisses, than sneaking off to do more, I gave over my heart, trusting Emma to do right by it. I never dreamed that things could turn sour, that the happy ending in front of me was about to twisted into what should have been. 

In Neverland I was given my second chance, and in Neverland I saw the dream of it go up in smoke. The life, the love, the family, all taken from me. It's not fair, and it's not right, and yet I know it's partly my fault. Because I blinded myself to Emma's pain, to her grief, never recognizing she didn't yet love me enough. Certainly not enough to be turned from her family, and the choices they would make for her. 

An outsider at best, I was hardly the safe bet. And really, what could I offer her, when I was left aimless without my revenge? But my love was---is real. Real enough that I believed we could beat all odds, even that of her family's disapproval. But then a specter of her past came waltzing back into our lives.One look at Emma's face is all I needed, her heart splitting in two. Torn between two men, two futures, she let her family pressure her into making the safe choice, the smart one. Even I can admit that, but it doesn't hurt any less. Nor can I be happy for her, for him, for THEM, when I look at them both, and see the family that's been taken from me. 

I can't even pretend at being happy for her, for them. Not when my heart is hurting, breaking a second time. It's not a pain I'm sure I can survive, it's not a life I want to live if Emma is not by my side. The future stretches out before me, so bleak and lonely, and utterly meaningless. I can't even claim her friendship, Emma turning her back on me. Completely cutting me out of her life, her thoughts, as though she can sever my hold on her heart by sheer force of will alone. It's never that easy, I won't be that easy. I'll make her doubt, and regret, make her question her every choice. I'll be the poison that seeps into her body, into her heart, twisting it to the point Emma's thoughts can't tell up from down. I'll make her love me more than him, and there's not a damn thing she, that anyone can do to stop me. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...this is more a teaser...a drabble teasing the idea for the future chapters. I haven't even decided if it will remain in first person point of view. Mainly this is an idea...one of them, that I had for season three before season three started airing. A friend had mentioned to me that they had announced there would be a love triangle between Emma Hook and Neal/Bae. And that was enough to get my mind rattling with various story tangents. Mainly I had started thinking about what if season three went horribly wrong for the Emma Hook ship, and she ends up choosing Neal over Hook. I don't think Hook would handle the rejection very well. 
> 
> I'm putting a potential non con warning on this, though not sure just how far it will veer into that territory. When I first tried and failed to get my thoughts organized to write a Hook first person POV, well his voice was pretty dark and grumbly in my head. But the actual completed version, well it didn't come off anywhere as dark, but more angsty than anything. 
> 
> With the ep with Tinkerbelle's introduction, I had been musing about true love. About the second chance of it. More specifically, what happens if you meet your true love, and they are still in love with their first true love? And so the second chance at true love idea meshed with the season three went horrible wrong for the pairing ideas, and became this fic. 
> 
> Right now I'm thinking it won't remain first person POV. OH! I just remembered! This also merged with another idea I had...but I won't spoil what that idea is, until it starts to happen in the story. (Which means a few chapter's wait.) I'm imagining that for the real chapter one (this is more a prologue than anything. :p) it'll take place on board the Jolly Roger, as they draw near to their return to Storybrooke. 
> 
> Anyway, I better quiet down before this note becomes longer than the prologue! *blush*


End file.
